Overrated Nightmare
by Kono Mayotteru Hoshi
Summary: Battousai is an assasin for the Choshu clan, but when Katsura needs him to do a rescue mission can he handle it? And can he protect the life of one girl that means so much to the clan when he is born to destroy lives? AU BKK AM SM


**Disclaimer-** Rurouni Kenshin and it's characters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-san. Not me. starts to cry

**A/n-** Finally, it's up! I'm so excited about this story, and I had so much fun writing it, so I hope you all have that much fun reading it. I was hoping to get the first few chapters of this written this summer, but College searches did not allow for that to happen. But Chapter Two of this is being written now. Not sure when the next update will happen though because of my AP classes and school and such.  
Now, about the story. I used some japanese phrases in this story so there will be a glossary at the end of the chapter. Also, Kaoru's name in this story is Kaoru Katsura. Yes, she is Katsura's daughter. And when I orginally designed and wrote this story, there was an OC in place of Kaoru, so in this story and especially in this chapter, she might seem a little on the OC side. If you don't think so YAY! Let's see, what else, I'm a little scatter brained now that school started. But I can't think of anything else, soooo if you have any questions what so ever, please ask in the review and I will be glad to answer them for you.  
And thank you to Mafuyu Hotaru, my wonderful beta who edited this chapter. Go check out her stuff, she's a great writer!

--

**Chapter One**

Music blared from vibrating speakers as couples, crammed onto the dance floor; ground their bodies against each other. Kaoru and Yuudai, her most trusted friend, joined the mass of heated bodies in the night club. The fast beat of the music had Kaoru's blood pumping as she lost herself in the music, matching the beat as she danced, relishing in much wanted freedom.

Normally, men tried to break the two up and dance with her, but Kaoru glared and Yuudai advised they find another girl; it took mere moments before the men would walk away. Tonight was different, for no one had attempted the usual, and the two kept their guard up.

As a slower song began, and couples began to wrap their arms around each other, Yuudai grasped Kaoru's slender wrist and suggested in her ear, "Why don't we get some water? I'm thirsty." The young girl quickly nodded in agreement, and allowed Yuudai to lead her through the crowd. Upon reaching the bar, her companion ordered two large glasses of water, and then went over to an isolated table in a corner. Kaoru sat down, still breathing hard from the dancing, and gulped down some of the cold water.

After drinking nearly half the glass, she leaned towards Yuudai, who appeared to be in deep thought, and asked, "Hey, can I have my chopsticks?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Here," He said distractedly, removing the hair decorations from his trench coat pocket, and handing them to her. Kaoru stuck the ends in her mouth, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She twisted her hair up into a bun, and skillfully placed the two chopsticks in the mass of hair, keeping it in place. Her task complete, Kaoru drank down the rest of her water, and smiled at Yuudai. He ignored the look, despite the fact he was staring right at her. Kaoru knew he was contemplating other things.

"Kaoru, we're being followed. Let's go."

Yuudai grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards the dance floor. As they danced, attempting to blend with the crowd, the two were making their way through the crowd, with Yuudai's hand on her hip at all times. Silently, they slipped out the back door, and into an alley way. Several couples were pressed up against the walls, most making women making out with the men, whose hands were roaming freely. One couple even looked like they were actually having sex on the wall.

After quickly scanning the area, Yuudai grabbed Kaoru's hand and pushed her into a corner, whispering, "Kaoru, I'm sorry, but put your arms around my neck. Then try to wrap one of your legs around my waist." Kaoru quickly followed his directions, and he then put his mouth to her ear, continuing, "Okay, Kaoru, close your eyes, and bite your lips. You need to breathe hard too. I'm going to winkle your shirt now, and give you my tanto. Take it and put it in my hand." The teen continued following directions, and un-strapped the tanto, putting it in his hand, and then put her hands back around Yuudai's neck.

She felt him slip the tanto up her shirt and fit it to the small of her back. Then he strapped it around her middle, "Now, we have to stay like this until they pass," he told her.

"Who passes Yuudai?"

He was quiet for a moment, "The Shinsengumi is after you Kaoru."

"Shit," Kaoru muttered, "I'm as good as dead now."

"We knew this was going to happen eventually."

"Yeah, but I was hoping we would have more time."

Yuudai finished, "We'll be fine. Now stop talking, but breathe hard and pant." Kaoru nodded and began to concentrate on her breathing and mimicking the other couples in the alley.

"They're here, bear with me Kaoru." She nodded and closed her eyes as Yuudai pressed her against the wall with his body. Kaoru listened for footsteps in the street and alleyway. It felt like ages until she heard the Shinsengumi's quick footsteps come closer and closer. She opened her eyes and heard the harsh voice of the third squad's leader say, "A few of you check in the alley. Her bodyguard probably knew we were on our way to get her."

"Hai, Saitou-san," The soldiers said, and Kaoru and Yuudai heard a few of the soldiers break ranks and unsheathe their katana. Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut even more, trying to will them away.

"That's it Kaoru, stay calm. We'll get out of here in one piece," Yuudai whispered. Kaoru nodded and buried her face into Yuudai's neck, clutching at his collar. She felt the Shinsengumi come closer and closer, noticed when the dangerous gazes inspected her and Yuudai.

"Moan," Yuudai muttered. Kaoru's thoughts raced, and she quickly did as she was told, "Louder," He urged, "Like this." He moaned loud, and after a few moments, Kaoru answered him with a very similar one.

One of the Shinsengumi snickered, and said, "Get a room you two," He turned to the rest of the squad and said, "She's not here, Saito, just a bunch of men and their whores."

Kaoru began to raise her head to yell at the men, but Yuudai squeezed her shoulder and hissed, "Kaoru! They're going to leave us! If you yell at them, they'll find out who we are. Let it be!" The girl's muscles tensed, but she put her head back on his shoulder in acquiescence. However, she continued to glare at the Shinsengumi member. Yuudai quickly realized what she was doing and said, "Kaoru, stop glaring. He'll notice. We're so close! Don't ruin it now."

"I'm gonna kill you Yuudai," Kaoru muttered, and then placed her face back in his neck. He chuckled silently, "Of course you will."

"You just wait and see, I will."

Yuudai continued to silently laugh. Now, the two concentrated on the troop of Shinsengumi outside the alley. The men had reported back to their captain, and Kaoru and Yuudai wanted to hear what was to be said.

"Would you put your life on that?" The leader questioned. The men looked at each other and replied, "Hai." The other looked thoughtful, "Hnn, good. She's worth more than your life. Maybe I overestimated the bodyguard… they should still be in the club." The captain walked over to the edge of the alley. His wolfish eyes pierced the dark shadows as he quickly inspected each couple. After a moment, he turned away, and said, "Let's go."

Yuudai told Kaoru to stay silent, while he concentrated on the Shinsengumi as they left. When Kaoru didn't hear them anymore, she hissed, "What the hell was that about!" However, he shook his head, indicating he wanted her to be quiet. Kaoru glared at him with disapproval, but Yuudai disregarded the look.

After a few minutes, Yuudai looked down at her and said, "Kaoru, I'm sorry about that… we just needed to disguise ourselves. And… if you really want to… you can kill me later. Right now we have to get to the closest safe house. I'm almost positive there's one around the corner. We have to move quickly and silently. Let's go."

Kaoru nodded and replied, "Alright." Yuudai smiled and they crept to the edge of the alley, looking to see if anyone was on the street. Once cleared, they darted out and began running in the shadows to the closest safe house.

As they ran, Yuudai pulled out his cell phone, flipped it open, and called Katsura. After two rings, the man picked up. His voice came over the line, "Hai Yuudai?"

"Sir, we have a problem," Yuudai said, trying not to breathe heavily into the phone.

"What is it?"

The bodyguard continued, "The Shinsengumi are after Kaoru and me."

Katsura's voice became more serious, "Where are you now?"

"On our way to the Shirobeko."

"No! That has been watched by the Shinsengumi all day and night," The man paused to think, "Can you make it to Sakura's?"

"Hai."

"Then go there. I'll see you soon." Katsura hung up, and then Yuudai pulled Kaoru into another alley way and whispered while catching his breath, "The Shirobeko is being watched. We have to get to Sakura's."

"Shit!" Kaoru cursed.

"I know, I know… that means we have to change direction as well. But we have to get away."

The girl looked up at the panting man, and said, "No kidding. Let's get going then." Yuudai checked the street and whispered, "We must hurry," And then they slipped into the shadows again.

They hurried as fast as they could, avoiding streetlights and busy streets, their footfalls unheard. Kaoru's steps never faltered as she kept perfect pace with Yuudai, but he continually looked behind, to make sure she was right behind him. He made sure to take the most round about ways to Sakura's Teahouse, and whenever Yuudai felt another ki, he would lead Kaoru to another alley of Kyoto, to avoid any unwanted meetings.

As they continued, Kaoru couldn't help but numbly think, '_Damn, I feel like a Ninja darting about these dark streets! I don't mind though… it's nice to be running at night._'

--

"Sir, a possible pair were just spotted running in the Western district," A member of the Shinsengumi's third squad reported to his captain.

"Oh really? Surround them, cut them off. Do what you must to get that girl! Keep the boy alive if possible, but the girl is to remain untouched, you hear me? UNTOUCHED! Trap them, now." Saito ordered the soldier.

"Hai. We understand."

"Don't disappoint me again."

The soldier simply said, "We won't sir."

"Good, now get to work," Saito ordered harshly, and then snapped his phone shut. '_Hmm…_' Saito thought, '_Once we have the girl, we will finally have the power we need over Katsura. He will bow down at the Shinsengumi's feet. And after we get rid of Katsura, the Choshu clan will fall apart. Too easy._'

--

Kaoru and Yuudai bolted around a corner as they ran from five or six Shinsengumi. They were surprised to see another group of them waiting in anticipation. The two skidded to a halt and spun around.

"Fuck, they have us cornered. I didn't want to use this…" Yuudai muttered. He put his arm around Kaoru, and pulled out his revolver and shot at the five or six men who had been chasing them. He broke through and while they were still running he took out his phone and dialed a number, "Katsura, they found us."

"Are you any near Sakura's?" A stressed voice asked.

"No, but I need backup… now. The third squad is right behind us."

"Saito? Damnit. I'll get someone there right away. Where are you now?"

"Western district." Yuudai said.

"I'm pretty sure Himura is there now. I'll get him to you immediately."

"Thank you sir."

Katsura warned, "Get Kaoru out of sight, Yuudai."

"Hai," The bodyguard replied obediently, and then the line went dead. The man was thinking of all possibilities. He had to get Kaoru away from the Shinsengumi as fast as possible, at all costs. But how could he do it? The man looked around the streets and he and Kaoru ran. A late bust drove by and pulled over at the bust stop to let someone on. Yuudai waved his hands at the bus driver, and sprinted to the door.

Upon reaching the door, the driver said, "We only have room for one more."

"That's fine," Yuudai said calmly and pulled out his wallet.

Kaoru angrily replied, "What do you mean that's fine! Yuudai, you can't stay here!" Her voice lowered, "They'll kill you!" She began to panic and turned to the driver, "Are you sure you can't fit one more person?"

"I'm sorry miss, but only one more."

Yuudai comforted her, "Calm down Kaoru," He gave money to the driver for her ticket. After placing his wallet back in his coat pocket, he took the trench off and draped it around her shoulders, handing her the ticket as well.

"No…" Kaoru shook her head desperately.

Her bodyguard simply replied, "Get on the bus, Kaoru."

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can!" Yuudai ordered, "Get to Sakura's, you hear! Stay away from trouble." He gave her a huge hug, released her, and then gently pushed her onto the bus.

"But I can't just leave you here!" Tears welled in Kaoru's blue eyes, as the desperation in her voice was apparent.

Yuudai smiled softly, "Yes, you can. And you will. Be strong, Kaoru." The doors shut and the bus began to pull away. The girl made her way to the back of the bus. She reached her destination as the Shinsengumi surrounded her protector Yuudai. Silent tears ran down from her blue eyes to her flushed cheeks.

"Yuudai…" She whispered so softly that no one else heard the name pass from her lips. As Kaoru sat down in the back seat, she kept her eyes on her best friend as he fought for his life. The bus turned and the Shinsengumi fell out of sight. Realization that Yuudai had no chance to survive struck her, as Yuudai had given her his coat and wakizashi.

She slipped her arms into the sleeves, and then hugged herself, '_Oh Kami-sama, Yuudai, you have a family to go home to and support… You shouldn't have given your life for me. I'm the reason you're dead! If it wasn't for me… you'd be alive, and safe, at home now._' As she thought these things, guilt weight down on Kaoru's soul, and determination filled her, '_I won't let his death be a waste. I have to get to Sakura's. The Shinsengumi are sure to catch up with this bus. Hmm… I have his wakizashi, tanto, and my chopsticks,_' she thought as she reached up to feel if her chopsticks were still in place. Kaoru was reassured when her fingertips brushed the cool metal. The teenager wanted to curl up in a ball and tune out the rest of her surroundings, but she knew she couldn't do it.

Kaoru wrapped Yuudai's trench coat tight around her and waited for the bus stop. She started thinking about what she had to do, trying to put her mind into he serious state she needed to be in, in order to fight the more experienced Shinsengumi, '_I know I can take down a few of the squad, but there is no way I could fight Saito and live to tell the tale._' Another thought came to mind, '_The back-up Yuudai called for had better show up! Hopefully it finds me before the Shinsengumi does… but I highly doubt that._' She folded her arms and tried to blend in with the people around, as she watched and waited for someone to find her.

--

Saito was pissed, something that never happened. Not even delivering the final stroke to the bodyguard had let any of his stress dissipate. His men had failed to capture that slippery girl twice; in the same night no less. He slammed his fist on the desk. The captain had called Okita.

Okita now stood in front of him, waiting for orders. Saito said, "Find her," While trying to stifle some of the anger and frustration in his voice, "Search every corner of this city. Fail, and face my wrath."

"Hai, Saito-san, I will find her," Okita said with a smile. He then bowed and began to follow his men out on their search.

Before he could leave, Saito called out, "Okita." The man paused and turned, "Don't fail me."

"Of course not." Okita replied, and then continued on his way; the wolves of Mibu were off on their hunt.

Saito then turned to the rest of his men, "We will take the other half of the city. This is your last chance. Fail again and you shall see me as a demon of wrath." The men gulped in fear and all replied, "Hai!"

"Good," a predatory grin appeared on Saito's face, and his fangs glinted in the weak moonlight, and he said, "Let's hunt."

--

Amber eyes scanned the dark streets of Kyoto looking for the Kaoru and Yuudai, as he ran like a cat with grace. He moved silently with speed, determined to find them before anyone else did. The fierce eyes narrowed as they spotted a dark heap at the edge of a street. The familiar scent of blood reached his nose. Quickly jogging over, he found an impaled Yuudai. The man checked for a pulse, but found none. He narrowed his eyes again, as he realized that the girl was now alone with the Shinsengumi after her. He scanned the area, '_Where could Yuudai have put her?_' He thought, and found no answer.

He knew that Yuudai and the girl were trying to get to Sakura's so he decided to head in that direction. But first, he called Iizuka, and told him to get the body; he flipped the phone shut and started to run to Sakura's.

--

The bus rolled to a stop. Kaoru, who was curled up in her seat crying, sat up and looked out the window. She saw a squad of Shinsengumi standing outside the vehicle, as if they were waiting for it. The girl turned around in her seat and asked the young man sitting behind her, "This isn't a stop, is it?"

"Not usually," He answered.

"That's what I was afraid of," She muttered to no one in particular, and bit her lip. She must have looked worried, because the young man added, "Who knows in these chaotic times who or what's stopping us."

Kaoru nodded, and thanked him, and then returned to sitting forwards. She tried more than ever to blend in with the people around her. The teen put on a look of worry and concern, making her blue eyes big with fear, clutching Yuudai's coat tight around her.

'_Kami-sama,_' she thought, '_please let me escape this. Don't make his death for nothing._'

The bus door opened and a man with predatory, wolfish eyes walked onto the bus and said, "We believe that there is a criminal on this bus, and we need to search it."

"Sir, I don't think-," The driver started, but was cut off.

"Hai, I realize you don't think, ever. But we are searching this bus, whether you like it or not. If you resist, I won't think twice about killing you," Saito turned to his men outside the bus, "Okita!"

"Hai, Saito-san."

"Search this bus."

"Of course."

The leader of the third squad walked off the bus and was replaced by Okita. He had a small, rather feminine and innocent frame, but Kaoru knew better than to judge based on his appearance. Okita was the leader of the first squad of the Shinsengumi, and one of the best swordsmen in the country. Fear began to build up in Kaoru, but she pushed it down to keep her mind clear and her face straight.

Okita began walking down the aisle and stopped at each seat, studying each person momentarily, and then moving on to the next person. She was in the back of the bus, so it would be a little while before Okita reached her. Kaoru looked around to see if there was any form of escape without being noticed. Her search brought up nothing; she realized she was trapped. He came closer and closer, and Kaoru struggled to keep panic from showing on her face.

When Okita finally peered at her face, Kaoru met his eyes for a second, and then quickly looked down at her lap. Okita's observant eyes bore into her, but then he moved on. She released the breath that she had been holding softly. Kaoru felt herself breath freely again as the pressure was lifted from her chest. The Shinsengumi had passed her! She was shocked with disbelief.

When Okita reached the back of the bus, he turned around and had the usual blank smile on his face. He walked to the front of the bus, and began to walk out the door. Right before exiting, he stopped. His cold blue eyes pierced her innocent ones, and he icily said with a smile, "Miss Katsura Kaoru, please come join us.

Kaoru didn't move. Okita continued, "Please, I don't want to make a scene, so come with me peacefully." She slowly stood, glaring daggers at the smiling man. The girl walked to the front of the bus with all the grace and dignity she could muster. When she reached the door, Okita motioned for her and said, "Ladies first." She glared at him, but stepped off the bus, head held high, into Saito's waiting hands.

--

An amber eyed man jumped onto one of the many rooftops of Kyoto, and began leaping from one roof to the next with cat-like grace; his black trench coat whipped in the wind he created, and his blood red hair flowed behind him. The dark eyes pierced the darkness of the streets, and he easily saw into the darkest corners. While he ran, he searched for his current assignment, a young woman with blue eyes in the streets below.

--

When Kaoru stepped off the bus, she met Saito's wolfish gaze with fierce blue eyes. His eyes were that of a predator's relishing in the catch; it frightened her, but she was determined to show him that she wasn't some weakling.

"Miss Katsura Kaoru … it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance at last," He said in a mocking voice. The man continued with the same ton, "Quite the slippery little girl aren't you?" Kaoru glared as her reply. Ignoring it, Saito waved to the bus driver, giving him leave to go, "Quite a good chase you gave us too. But I suppose that was mostly your body guard. He was good at his job too, not many can run from me or outwit me for this long… it's a pity he met his end."

"You killed him! You bastard!" Kaoru yelled, and whipped out Yuudai's wakizashi.

Saito asked, "Do you plan on fighting me little girl?" Kaoru unsheathed the weapon as an answer, "You are a foolish little girl, you know that?"

As if to confirm the statement, Kaoru jumped forward attacking with the wakizashi. Their blades connected, grating against each other so sparks flew. Saito disengaged the swords and attacked her with a side sweeping attack. Koaru dodged to avoid a threatening slash, but received a cut across the stomach. She silently cursed, but brought the wakizashi back up. He was good, much better than herself, but Kaoru would not give in. She would go down fighting.

Kaoru took a deep breath and charged at Saito, and in the last second he disappeared. She automatically switched to a defensive stance, her body tense with alertness. As soon as she had switched her position, however, she felt the unforgiving edge of Saito's katana against her neck, "Drop the wakizashi, little girl," Saito hissed into her ear, "You have already wasted my patience with your little games of hide and seek. This isn't playtime anymore."

The teenager sheathed her weapon, and sunk to her knees to place it on the ground. Although the first weapon had been defeated, she held her head up high, and kept her eyes forward. She refused to go the afterlife without drawing blood from Saito.

She watched from the corner of her eye as Saito walked around to the front of her, and then he sheathed his katana, "Where is the car? I don't want to drag her all around Kyoto," Saito said, "Whoever has the keys go get it!" One man left to do as was ordered. The leader continued on in a harsh voice, "Okita!"

"Hai, Saito-san?" The boy appeared at Saito's side.

Saito continued, "Take your men and secure the area; meaning find anyone that might be around to rescue our precious Kaoru-chan." The girl bristled at his tone and the fact that he had addressed her with such endearment.

"Hai," Okita said, and bowed, leaving Saito's side. Half of the Shinsengumi soldiers followed Okita to "secure the area" as Saito had ordered.

--

Kaoru looked around as he was giving his orders. Saito seemed preoccupied with giving men their orders and it appeared he had momentarily forgotten about her. Now was the time to make her move. She mentally assessed all of her possible weapons and came up with two: her hidden tanto, and the metal chopsticks which still held her dark hair out of her face. She figured the tanto would do more damage. Kaoru inched her right hand towards the small of her back, and the tanto itself. She gripped the hilt and slid it out of its sheath. As soon as the blade was free, she plunged it into Saito's leg with lightning speed.

--

"And half of you position yourself at the end of the block. Let no one past you, and if you see anyone, silence-" Saito was cut off by the sharp pain in his leg. He looked down to see the teenager at his feet, with her bloodied hand on the hilt of a tanto plunged into his leg. She glared up at him with defiant but satisfied blue eyes. She pulled the weapon out of his leg and quickly re-sheathed it. Saito glared down at her with his wolfish eyes. Without taking his eyes off of her, he barked at his men, "What are you idiots waiting for! I gave you orders! Now, fucking follow them." The men scrambled to follow his orders. The with a resound slap, the back of his hand collided with Kaoru's soft cheek. The strength of it sent her to the ground.

Two soldiers came and grabbed her upper arms, hauling her to her feet. They had heavy grips; Kaoru knew it would be useless to struggle against them, but that didn't stop her from trying. Saito walked over to her with his trademark wolfish grin and swiftly pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and inhaled. The man exhaled the smoke in her face, immediately sending Kaoru into a coughing fit, gasping for fresh air, "You are one determined little girl," He commented, "What do you fight so fiercely for?"

Kaoru glared at him and snapped back, "For something you will never have or know," and then spat in his face. He wiped the spatial from his face and smirked.

"Aren't you quite the spirited little firebrand?" He chuckled, "I bet the men will enjoy breaking in such an active girl as you."

She mocked back, "As if you could!" Despite that, deep down she was panicking, '_Break in! What does that mean? Torture? Rape? I don't know how to stand up against that!_' Kaoru thought frantically, '_I wonder if biting off my tongue would solve this problem… wait! I want to live, never mind… SHIT! But then again, I wouldn't be tortured to death. Committing suicide might be bad… no, that would be _very_ bad!" _

Her panicked, frantic filled, and somewhat disturbing thoughts were interrupted by Saito's next order to the men still present, "Let her go and search her. Thoroughly, with nothing missed or left behind." The men quickly agreed. Saito thought, '_This girl is interesting… I know that she'll fight again now that I've given her a chance, but with what? She's used all her weapons._'

As soon as the goons loosened their grips on her, Kaoru quickly moved away. They circled her, trying to trap her, "Don't touch me again," She said, "Consider this your warning."

Saito mentally rolled his eyes but watched intently, wondering what the girl might do next, "Yeah right," One of the men scoffed and charged towards her.

In one swift motion, Kaoru dodged, and pulled her chopsticks out of her hair, jabbing one into the man's side, and elbowing him in the nose. He dropped gasping for breath and holding his nose. The other men who were still standing looked from the girl to their fallen comrade, and back. One man growled, "You'll pay for that." He ran towards the delicate teen.

She ducked, and wove easily through the men attacking her, using her chopsticks, as well as her limbs, to defend herself. Saito watched, somewhat shocked at how good she was, and the spirit that she had. However, Saito knew she couldn't last much longer, so all he would have to do is wait until she tired. They would get the upper-hand eventually.

--

Battousai arrived on a rooftop above Kaoru's battle with the Shinsengumi just in time to see a hand roughly grab her dark hair. He pulled it; Kaoru grimaced as she tried to deliver a kick to her attacker. She was not so lucky this time, for she nearly received a strong kick to her ribs. She dropped low to the ground barely missing a boot's heavy step. Kaoru quickly crouched low, and paused to read the soldiers.

She glanced around the dark street to see if there was anything she could use as a replacement shinai for now, but found nothing. Battousai watched Kaoru from a distance, as she took a deep breath and leapt into battle. But her second round of attack ended soon than expected when she received a hard blow to the stomach. She rolled on the ground, but couldn't get up, for the wind had been knocked out of her. She lay clutching her stomach, in an attempt to catch her breath.

Kaoru tried to get up again, groaning in the effort. She collapsed back down to painful pavement. She heard the sound of Saito's men chuckle evilly around her She saw one of them raise their foot to kick her again.

'_This is the end,_' Kaoru thought darkly, giving into defeat, '_I knew I would loose from the beginning, but it has come sooner than I thought… which kind of sucks now that I think about it. But I'm so tired of fighting these bastards…_'

Kaoru closed her eyes and braced herself for the beating that was inevitable. She waited for the kick to come, but it never came. The girl slowly opened her eyes to see the Shinsengumi had taken steps back, their eyes wide with fear. Their hands gripped the hilts of their katana so tightly that it was turning them white.

The girl was confused; a second ago they had been advancing, so what had made them turn around in fear? She suddenly noticed black converse clad feet firmly planted on each side of her body. Her blue eyes looked up, and she saw a tight black pants as well as a tight black shirt, which showed off his muscled chest and abs, and trench coat. Finally, Kaoru looked at the face of the owner and her eyes widened by whom she saw.

--

**Glossary**

nani - what

san - honorific; equivolent of Mr. or Mrs.; most common

chan - little

sama - honorific to show a great deal of respect

kun - used after most boys names, but sometimes for girls

hai - yes

hitokiri - manslayer

Battousai - Kenshin's battle name; meaning one well versed in the battoujutsu

Kami - god

katana - sword

wakisashi - short sword

tanto - dagger

Shinsengumi - the special police force of the late shogunate period

Third Squad - a division led by Saito, whom was an extremely powerful and skilled hitokiri and tracker

If I forgot any words, let me know, and I will fix that.

--

**A/n-** So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed that, let me know any questions or thoughts or anything. I'm even okay with flames people! I just want some sort of reviews! Honestly, anyway you think I can improve it, let me know and I'll be happy to listen and such. So I hope that I get the next chapter up as soon as possible and I hope you guys keep reading.

Please review! Arigato Gozaimasu!


End file.
